Instruments and apparatus systems that are used for viewing, recording, and analyzing the results of biological and chemical tests and assays often require instrumentation such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) camera, a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) imager, or other such image sensor. Such instrumentation can further incorporate CCD or CMOS cameras into microscopes and the like. In such instrumentation, the surface of a CCD or CMOS camera widow, or other glass or transparent surface, can be subject to environmental humidity, moisture, or fogging condensing on the surface, in the optical path of the camera or imaging sensor. Such condensation that reaches the window of a CCD or CMOS camera or other such image capturing sensor of imaging instrumentation can reduce the quality and accuracy of an imaged sample.